


Keep Watching Over My Brother’s Soul

by EtherealEssence



Series: 125 Word Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Dean is a soldier, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, but it doesn't have to be, faintly angst maybe?, how do I tag this?, kinda sorta, pretty much, sabriel is mentioned, sam is a dreamer, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealEssence/pseuds/EtherealEssence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives his version of the older brother speech to Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Watching Over My Brother’s Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. No copyright infringement intended. I do not own the chracters or anything, just my idea. (and writing.)

I've learnt to live my life like a soldier. Sammy learnt differently. He was supposed to be a lawyer, he was a good kid.

I know Sammy. I - I raised him when dad wasn't there so I need to tell you this.

He wasn't always just my brother. He used to be a little boy who didn't know better than to dream and think of shit I'd never let myself. He was so much more than a brother then. So much more important.

I'm saying this to you because he is one of the only things that matter to me in this world anymore. So I need you to do this one thing for me Gabriel.

 

I need you to look after my brother's soul.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have now started writing 125 word stories. Currently the ones I have written are from the Supernatural verse, but I would love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have! It can be any fandom, any type of relationship and I will try my best to write it. This is a challenge for me and you guys are the judges! Therefore I would love to know what you think so do comment, kudo and chit-chat with me!


End file.
